<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind your bubbles! [Fanart] by MaesterChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419743">Mind your bubbles! [Fanart]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill'>MaesterChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...for now, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Bubble Bath, Fanart, Gen, Gossip, Housemates, Just friends though, M/M, Witch Weekly, omg they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's guilty pleasure is a deep, eco-unfriendly, bubble bath. Preferably with a cuppa and his best mate Draco sitting on the loo seat gossiping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Suds Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind your bubbles! [Fanart]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts">Ladderofyears</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for the brilliant prompt ladderofyears!! It was a fun challenge to have them as “just friends”. I took a tiny bit of liberty with the prompt as I fancied the idea of Harry with a cup of tea in the bath, instead of champagne. I hope you like it all the same.<br/> <br/>Thanks to the lovely and most gracious mods shealwaysreads and tackytiger who, along with M0stlyvoid and timothysboxers, were wellsprings of love and helpful suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"And get this, Potter, they say McLaggen's broomstick is 'VERY impressive'!"</p><p>Harry throws his head back in laughter, almost spilling his tea.</p><p>He loves when Draco reads him the salacious articles in Witch Weekly. This week it's Florida Flyers' newest Beater, Cormac McLaggen.</p><p>"It'll be all that American hardwood, you mark my words. I hear it gives a much better ride."</p><p>Harry leans back in the bath, still chuckling. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Merlin, Potter! Mind your bubbles! I almost got an eyeful!" Draco looks horrified, but as he turns the page, Harry catches him muttering 'impressive <em>indeed</em>' under his breath. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>